Un camino diferente
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Un día simplemente te enteras que tu vida como la conocías no es más que una mentira sobre otra, y simplemente terminas con que ya no quieras avanzar más en la vida. Pero, para Ash Ketchum no es el final de la vía, entendio finalmente que debería arreglar errores que había cometido. Y sin saberlo, el Dios de los Pokemon le dio una oportunidad para eso.


**Prologo**

* * *

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

* * *

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, generando que su cabello se mojase con cada gota que bajaba, solo podía ver el suelo sin ninguna emoción en particular, debajo de un árbol del que unos cuantos Surskit patinaban entre las hojas, su mejor amigo se encontraba acostado a su lado, sus orejas bajas mientras descansaba y él le acariciaba la cabeza.

Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum estaba teniendo el que fácilmente podría ser el peor día de toda su vida.

Alzo la mirada al cielo donde podía escuchar el tumulto de relámpagos y truenos, dejando que gotas de lluvia bajasen por su rostro mientras sentía una opresión descomunal en su pecho, un dolor emocional tan duro, tan fuerte y profundo que se volvía un dolor real, uno que hasta le hacía difícil el respirar.

Acababa de perder la liga de Sinnoh, contra su… rival, Paul Shinji **(*1)** y que había resultado en su derrota, pues se había retirado después de que Infernape hubiera casi derrotado al Electivire de Paul, pues ambos Pokemon estaban demasiado heridos como para continuar, si seguían, alguno de los dos iba a terminar muriendo.

No queriendo eso ni para su Pokemon ni para el de su rival, se rindió, no le importaba la derrota, había aprendido a aceptarla, el llevaba 5 años como entrenador, cuando se enfrento a muchos otros con varios años de entrenamiento. La multitud ovaciono a Paul, mientras él simplemente se iba a curar a sus compañeros.

Pero hubo algo, una conversación que le dejo… helado.

Fue hace dos días de hecho, dos días en los que se dio cuenta que su vida no eran feliz como lo pensó en un inicio.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡No puede creer que ese idiota perdiera de nuevo!— exclamo Dawn, mientras que Ash se detenía al escuchar dicho grito, siendo que estaba apunto de pasar por las escaleras donde ella se encontraba.

 _Esos son…_ se dijo al ver a Dawn, Misty, Max, May y Brock allí. Se había enterado hace unas semanas que los dos hermanos vendrían a ver su combate

—Hey, no tienes porque decirle así, se esforzó mucho para ganar— renegó Misty mirando mal a Dawn.

—Él siempre hace lo mismo, lo sabes Misty, todo su esfuerzo se reduce a perder a ultimo minuto— declaro May poniendo sus puños en sus caderas, antes de frotarse la frente—. Piénsalo, haz estado con él desde que comenzó todo eso, pero jamás gana nada.

—May tiene razón— Max acordó, acomodando sus lentes mientras Ash se quedaba parado, recordando todos lo momentos malos y buenos que había pasado con ellos—. Como entrenador es simplemente un fracaso.

—¡Max! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— le pregunto Brock, antes de ser picado en el pecho por Dawn.

—Tu mismo me contaste que la única razón por la que consiguió tu medalla fue porque tu Onix fue mojado por los regadores contra incendios de tu gimnasio y que Pikachu ya derrotado lo ataco.

Brock estaba apunto de contestar, pero entonces recibió una mirada de Misty, una mirada que decía más que cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir—Cuando lo pones así… supongo que no gano muchas medallas por fuerza sino por ayudar a los lideres.

Misty, taciturnamente, asintió—Pues iba a aceptar la medalla de mis hermanas sin pelear, y solo se la dimos cuando nos ayudo con el equipo rocket.

 _Eso es… ¿lo que piensan de mi?_ Se pregunto con una opresión en el pecho incapaz de describir, tragando saliva ante el nudo en la garganta que casi le impedía respirar.

—Al menos hable con Paul, se ofreció a entrenarme. Estoy seguro que será de mucha más ayuda que el inútil de Ash— las palabras de Dawn generaron que el cuerpo del pelinegro se tensara levemente, antes de bajar la mirada… podía ver a su fiel compañero, con vendas atadas en la cabeza, igual de callado que él. Pikachu se quedo congelado mientras él daba medía vuelta, y hasta que se dio cuenta que su entrenador ya no estaba, fue cuando corrió para seguirlo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ash miro a su compañero dormido, pues después de aquello él se había escapado del Centro Pokemon. Ni siquiera se había llevado a sus otros Pokemon, pues solo fue cosa de un día para que Pikachu le encontrase.

Estuvo tentado, mínimamente a regresar, pero parecía que la misma naturaleza quería hundirlo aun más. Pues una fuerte lluvia se había apoderado de todo Sinnoh, los rayos y truenos espantaban a varios Pokemon que se ocultaban con el entre dos árboles. Un pequeño Nidoran macho de color azul a su lado también parecía muy solo.

De no ser por sus púas venenosas lo habría acariciado, pero considero que una muerte por enseñamiento tal vez no sería tan mala en esos momentos.

Pensó por un segundo en las cosas que tenía en pueblo paleta, pero sin contar a sus Pokemon, no tenía una razón para volver, no tenía un hogar para regresar… _ya no._

Sin embargo, conocía la naturaleza de los Pokemon salvaje, y aun más de su compañero que movería tierra, mar y aire para conseguir alguna baya Meloc para él… no quería eso, esta vez.

Se aseguro de que Pikachu estuviera dormido una vez que se hubiera separado de él, le hizo una indicación al pequeño Pokemon de tipo veneno para que no hiciera ruido mientras el salía de los árboles y caminaba como un ser sin alma por la lluvia torrencial.

Muchos momentos pasaban por su cabeza, momentos que con cada paso clavaban espinas negras en su corazón.

…El momento que Brock decidió acompañarle para ser un cuidador Pokemon.

…El momento que Misty también lo hizo, y aquellos momentos que pasaron cuidando aquel huevo del que salió Togepi.

…Cuando conoció a May y la salvo del equipo rocket, el concurso Pokemon en el que ambos compartieron el listón del premio que él seguía guardando, cuando el deseo de ella y Manaphy le salvo la vida…

…Todas las cosas que paso con Max, desde las frustraciones, enojos, risas y lagrimas, todos aquellos momentos en que el niño se hacía el maduro cuando era igual de infantil que él.

Y… Dawn…

Ash se detuvo enfrente de un precipicio cuando pensó en su, relativamente nueva, compañera de viaje. Y no pensó nada en absoluto, no pensó en que sus Pokemon le extrañarían, no pensó en los gritos de Pikachu al despertar y correr hacía él, no pensó en las pocas personas que todavía le quedasen.

Solo pensó en que caer de 18 metros de altura a un lago lleno de piedras afiladas sería una muerte rápida, para cuando se dio cuenta que pensó eso, ya había dado el paso que lo dividiría todo, y Pikachu el salto para tratar de alcanzarle.

Solo cerro los ojos y dejo que todo se quedase así, oscuro.

 **THUMP**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Así que… este es el resultado generado por mi falta de atención.**_ Fue el pensamiento del Pokemon primigenio, Arceus. Mientras veía a Ash Ketchum y a su Pikachu aterrizar en el agua atreves de un portal formad por un anillo dorado.

— **¿Para que deseabas que te mostrase esto, Arceus?** — le cuestiono un Pokemon gigante parecido a un ogro/genio de los deseos mirando al padre de todos los de su especie. Viendo a la deidad caminar por unos momentos en un templo hecho de marfil amarillo en lo más alto del mundo.

Arceus cerro los ojos unos segundos— **Hoopa, ¿crees que puedas contactar a los demás legendarios?** — pregunto con tintes de una tristeza que el Pokemon genio nunca había oído antes.

— **La mayoría se han visto afectados por tus emociones, conociéndoles, ya están por venir aquí** — declaro el Pokemon de ojos verdes cruzando sus seis brazos— **. No has respondido mi duda.**

Arceus alzo la mirada, volviendo a caminar normalmente mientras Hoopa en u forma desatada esperaba la respuesta— **¿Qué dirías si un humano, un único humano, siempre encuentra la forma de volverse cercano a los Pokemon legendarios de cada región, y que si se encuentran en peligro, busca la forma de ayudarles?**

— **Podría creerte si se tratase de un grupo de humanos, pero si hablamos de uno solo, suena desquiciado.**

— **Y lo es, ese chico en uno de los muchos universos (*2) también te ayudo a ti… pero no se si ahora las cosas seguirán el mismo camino** — declaro mientras una de sus tablillas flotaba y servía de pantalla para mostrarle al Pokemon perteneciente a Kalos lo mismo que él sabía— **. Desde Mew y su clon, hasta yo mismo, e incluso a los guardianes de Alola, a Solgaleo y Lunala. Se ha encontrado, y encontrara, con cada legendario. Pero… no se si con esto las cosas permanecerán así.**

Hoopa vio la tabla, observando la vida de un niño algo tonto, en segundos viéndolo todo, desde que se le fue dado ese Pikachu que no le obedecía por nada del mundo, hasta el momento que se rindió contra ese terrible humano por valorar más la vida de su compañero… y las palabras de aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos— **… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué trato de quitarse la vida? Esos humanos solo eran unos idiotas interesados, no valía la pena hacer algo como eso por ellos.**

— **Lleva 5 años como entrenador, él lleva desde los 10 años con esas personas, los valora más que nada en el mundo, justo como a sus Pokemon… y eso le hizo creer que sus palabras eran verdad** — explico Arceus con un suspiro, mientras la tabla regresaba donde él— **. Él creerse un fracaso como entrenador fue más duro de lo que crees, no solo es tristeza lo que siente, una vergüenza por fallarle así a sus Pokemon y "amigos" una profunda angustia, un dolor que parece nunca irse… y no solo se trata de sus palabras, pero mi falta de atención en él genero… y le esta generando mucho dolor.**

Hoopa miro nuevamente el anillo, y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, tanto el azabache como el Pikachu flotaban en el aire— **¿Qué hay de este humano que sea tan especial?** — pregunto Hoopa, ni Arceus ni nadie tenían ninguna obligación de vigilar a algún humano del montón.

— **El ultimo hijo de una estirpe ya olvidada en la historia humana** — fueron las, sorprendentemente calmadas, palabras del Dios Pokemon mientras Hoopa abría los ojos sorprendido.

— **No te estarás refiriendo a** … **¡ellos fueron exterminados en la guerra hace milenios! Todas las naciones se dividieron por sus muertes, Yveltal detuvo la guerra de Kalos por que fueron asesinados en la guerra, los dos reyes separaron a Zekrom, Kyurem y Reshiram por lo mismo, prácticamente todo el mundo y legendarios pelearon y se mataron entre si porque ya no hubo ni uno solo de ellos, ¿¡Y uno sobrevivió!?** — las palabras de Hoopa salían con una incredulidad sin precedentes para el normalmente juguetón Pokemon, pero si había sobrevivientes de esa estirpe… tal vez… solo tal vez…— **…¿Cómo…Cómo es que ninguno de los otros legendarios se entero de esto?**

— **Porque al igual que yo, su arrogancia y el creer que solo nos debían importar los Pokemon termino en que dejáramos a los humanos de lado. Esto… el dolor del ultimo hijo es culpa nuestra… culpa mía.**

En dos portales que parecían hechos de diamantes y perlas, aparecieron los hermanos dragón, Dialga y Palkia, tiempo y espacio fueron seguidos por una pequeña criatura, casi minúscula en comparación, de color rosado seguida de un ser de apariencia semi humana de color blanco y morado que miraba a sus alrededores con cautela, sin conocer el lugar— **¿Él es…?** — cuestiono Mewtwo un segundo al ver a la enorme criatura de color blanco y dorado.

Mew asintió levemente, su usual expresión plana y curiosa ahora cambiada por una más sería y que parecía…afligida— **Padre… ¿qué es lo que pasa?**

— **También lo sienten, ¿verdad?** — pregunto Dialga caminando hasta su padre— **. Estas proyectando unas emociones negativas muy poderosas, nunca sentí antes un dolor emocional tan grande… ¿Cuál es la razón de que te sientas así, padre?** — el Pokemon del tiempo recibió una negación de parte del Dios, quien luego les miro de manera fija por varios momentos.

— **¿Conocen a Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta en Kanto?** — fue una pregunta rara, mientras que los legendarios de Sinnoh se miraban entre ellos, Mew y su clon se sorprendieron levemente.

— **¿Quién?** — preguntaron Dialga y Palkia al unísono.

— **¿Qué fue lo que paso?** — cuestiono Mewtwo, un tanto nervioso al conocer por primera vez al Dios Pokemon, quien le miro, sus ojos rojos y verde mirándole fijamente mientras brillaban tenuemente. Antes de cerrarlos y negar, esta vez, mostrando cierta decepción.

— **Al igual que tu, Mewtwo, ha visto la oscuridad de la humanidad** — Arceus se sentó en el suelo en sus cuatro patas, para que más portales comenzaran a aparecer, del que diferentes Pokemon legendarios empezaron a materializarse.

Un león de fuego, un leopardo de agua y un tigre de rayo aparecieron acompañados por un ave con un plumaje de los siete colores del arcoíris, un ave de hielo, otra de rayo y una tercera de fuego aparecieron acompañados de una criatura blanca cuyas enormes manos fungían de alas.

Se escucho el rugido de una criatura, mientras veían a un dragón alargado de color verde volar a velocidades sorprendentes hacía el templo. Y segundos después, vinieron más criaturas legendarias.

Algunos que seguían enemistados, o que simplemente su mero despertar sería un peligro como Kyogre y Groudon no aparecieron, pero era algo inconcebible el ver a tantos Pokemon Legendarios de distintas regiones del mundo.

— **Creador** — hablo una nueva entidad, una majestuosa criatura blanca con una especie de propulsor de fuego en su espalda, acompañado de una especie de dragón negro que descendía de las nubes de tormenta— **… ¿Cuál es la razón de que nos hayas llamados a todos aquí?**

— **Aun más importante** — intercedió Mew esta vez, flotando hasta quedar enfrente de su padre— **. Esta emoción de dolor… ¿se trata de él?** — un leve tono de preocupación se escuchaba en la voz telepática de la criatura rosada.

— **¿Ustedes… todos ustedes también lo sienten?** — pregunto una criatura casi tan pequeña como Mew, de color blanco y verde, su cara un poco torcida en una expresión afligida— **. No sentía un dolor tan grande desde que los humanos le robaron su luz a Necrozma.**

Ante la mención del Pokemon prisma negro, algunos temieron que el mencionado hubiera despertado, pero Arceus calmo sus ímpetus— **No… no se trata de** _ **eso.**_ **Un sobreviviente del clan de Mathael es el responsable de dichas emociones.**

Al escuchar el nombre "Mathael" los legendarios más antiguos abrieron sus ojos con incredulidad, casi con horror, congelados en sus sitios ante la estupefacción— **Sobrevívete…** — Rayquaza hablo entonces, su boca abierta ante la sorpresa y estupefacción— **. Había… ¿uno… con… vida de ellos?** — pregunto el Pokemon del cielo, mientras que en lo profundo de un volcán, una especie de dinosaurio rojo abrió sus ojos amarillos, en lo más profundo del agua del océano, una ballena de color azul con los mismos ojos también despertaba.

— **¿Dónde esta?** — una ultima voz hizo que todos los legendarios guardasen silencio, viendo como unas manchas de alquitrán se formaban en el suelo. Para que luego dos ojos rojos como rubíes bañados en sangre aparecieran en el charco formado por el miasma oscuro— **. Arceus… ¿Dónde… esta?** — la grave voz del Pokemon legendario más rebelde de todos hizo que varios legendarios se hicieran para atrás.

Mewtwo al sentir la presión ejercida por el nuevo Pokemon se preparo para usar un ataque psíquico, pero una sola mirada de Mew basto para que no hiciera nada estúpido, pues el resto de legendarios prácticamente tenían los nervios en punta, ni los controladores del tiempo y el espacio pudieron evitar retroceder ante la aparición de **Giratina**.

— **Este sentimiento… te recuerda a lo que paso hace diez mil años, ¿verdad?** — pregunto el Dios Pokemon, ya sabiendo la respuesta mientras los ojos rojos de su "hijo" chocaban con los propios.

— **Para decirte ser el creador de todo, el hecho de que solo hasta estos momentos sepas de que uno de** _ **ese**_ **clan sobrevivió, no te da una muy buena imagen, "padre"** — declaro desdeñosamente el Pokemon de la antimateria parándose enfrente del Dios, como una imagen bíblica de Luzbel encarando a Yawhe— **. He hecho una pregunta.**

— **Sinnoh, has estado enfrente de él un par de veces, de hecho. El humano conocido como Ash Ketchum.**

Y toda la ira y el rencor que pudo haber en la cara de Giratina desapareció, pasando a una de incredulidad.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El pequeño Nidoran de color azul que había acompañado a ese extraño humano corrió a perseguirle cuando el Pikachu también salió corriendo, en un caso normal, creería que simplemente le abandono, pero ese humano no tenía otra piedra de captura (Pokeball) con él, y la cara del Pikachu era de demasiada preocupación como para ser solo por abandono.

De hecho, el humano parecía el abandonado.

Hablo con todos los Pokemon que pudo, preguntando si lo habían visto, y cuando vio tanto a entrenador como a su compañero saltar al precipicio, se alarmo.

Salto junto con el Pikachu, tratando de que el entrenador no se enterrase con las piedras en el fondo, haciendo que ambos mordiesen la camisa del joven entrenador, quien con los ojos cerrados, simplemente dejo que el frio entrase a su piel y el agua a sus pulmones.

Jalándolo fuera del agua, el pequeño Nidoran empezó a exclamar y llamar a otros Pokemon, que al instante fueron al escuchar los gritos.

Moviendo sus patas y explicando la situación, mostro al joven que probablemente se estaba ahogando.

—Slaaa~— bostezo un Slaking antes de pararse, caminando perezosamente hacía el joven de caballo azabache, puso su mano sobre el estomago del chico y…

BRRRUUMMM

—¡GGHHHYUUUU!— soltó el entrenador mientras agua y saliva salían de la boca del Ketchum, quien abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, para segundos antes caer inconsciente de nuevo.

La enorme cantidad de Pokemon que se habían reunido alrededor del entrenador empezaron a reír al ver aquello, y Slaking se acostó en el suelo de nuevo y se rasco la panza.

Y luego… luego vino un silencio enorme.

Pikachu fue el primero en notarlo, llevando una de sus patas a su mejilla, notando como algo caliente bajaba de su mejilla roja, algo que no era lluvia.

—Nido, Nidooo— murmuro el pequeño Nidoran tristemente, sus ojos soltaban pequeñas lagrimas mientras empujaba su hocico contra un Ash que mantenía su cara fruncida, como si estuviera pasando por un dolor aun estando dormido, la sola visión del entrenador en ese estado generaba que los Pokemon a su alrededor sintieran la misma tristeza y dolor.

Desde los Carvanha que estaban en el agua, hasta los pequeños y grandes Pokemon en el agua, todos fueron a mirar al joven de cabello azabache con tristeza, todos tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, todos las derramaban sintiendo un dolor en sus corazones.

—Pika… Pika pii— el compañero de toda la vida de Ash frotaba sus mejillas contra las del Ketchum, que parecía haberse… rendido.

Pero… así, en esa lluvia donde una tristeza más allá de las palabras inundaba el mundo, un anillo floto en el aire.

Un par de cabezas se alzaron al ver flotar un objeto dorado en medio del aire… y que segundos después se agrando de forma colosal.

De aquel anillo que asusto a los Pokemon presentes, una garra gigantesca de color purpura y violeta salió, agarrando a Ash como un muñeco de trapo—¡PIKAPI!

Para los Pokemon que allí estaban presentes, fue cosa de un segundo.

La garra había sujetado a aquel entrenador, atrapando también a aquel Nidoran de color azul.

Luego, el Pikachu que le acompañaba salto encima de la mano también.

Y entonces…

El anillo desaparecio.

* * *

 **YYYY CORTE**

* * *

 **(*1) No se porque, pero me parece mejor ponerles el nombre japonés como apellido, la autora original también lo hizo, demándenme :b**

 **(*2) Hay una teoría de que Hoopa es capaz de viajar entre dimensiones/universos, por eso en sus anillos aparecen Legendarios que, canónicamente, fueron atrapados por otros. Arceus es Arceus, así que puede tener conocimiento de esos universos.**

 **Trate de darles un contraste mejor a los compañeros de Ash, que en vez de que siempre lo estuvieron engañando lo consideran demasiado débil y prefieren irse con el "más fuerte" es decir, el baboso que envió a un Chimchar contra el Garchomp de la campeona :D**

 **Bien, bien, bien, ¿Qué les puedo decir yo para "justificar" el hecho de que hice uno de estos fics que abundan en la comunidad de Pokemon? Pues bien, no mucho que decirles… creo, soy como muchos que en su tiempo leyeron "El Regreso del Príncipe de los Pokemon", un asombroso fic por cierto.**

 **La cosa es que, al igual que en el fandom de DXD con el fic de Assassin's Creed de Alex Hayden, dicho fic comenzó una moda, todos los conocidos del protagonista traicionándole de formas inimaginables.**

 **La verdad, en ninguno de los dos casos he sido un fanático de dichas temáticas, SOBRETODO en Pokemon, más que nada porque mientras que este tipo de fic abundan, ninguno esta al nivel del original, algunos se acercan pero esos los puedes contar con una mano y te sobran dedos.**

 **En primera, consideremos unas cuantas cosas, en el manga de Pokemon, Sabrina, Erika (por un tiempo) L.T Surge, Koga y Blaine son del equipo rocket, en el caso de Surge y Koga, se pueden tornar increíblemente malvados personajes que considerábamos de lo más rectos y buenos, eso es algo que el fandom de Pokemon comparte con el de Naruto, puedes hacer lo que sea con el protagonista y otros personajes sin repercusiones.**

 **¿quieres que Naruto sea un caníbal al más puro estilo de Hannibal Lecter? El Overlord Shinobi**

 **¿quieres que Ash atrape a todos los Pokemon? Hay como 500 fics en ingles y español donde los tiene todos.**

 **¿quieres que tu prota se folle y/o sea follad por tus personajes favoritos? Lastimosamente, ¡así son la mayoría de fics en ambos casos! :D**

 **Además de eso, esta el hecho de que varios escritores escriben cosas de golpe, como Ash siendo traicionado, recibiendo una paliza y que al instante venga Arceus en un solo párrafo. Ustedes saben de que fic hablo 7-7**

 **Eso fue algo que me gusto del fic de MoonNaruSasu, se toma las cosas con calma, no nos pone en los primeros caps que Sir Aaron era el padre de Ash, es decir, no nos da una explicación de golpe que porque eso paso, se lo tomo con calma y eso fue algo increíblemente bueno para un fic, no debes apresurar las cosas o sino se vera forzado. Y eso yo también voy a tratar de hacer, tomarme mi tiempo.**

 **Respecto a Sir Aaron, también aparecerá en este fic, pero no será el padre del mostaza, a lo mucho será un maestro/figura de padre para él.**

 **Algo que quiero aclarar es que este Ash será al más puro estilo de como somos los que buscan conseguir a cada Pokemon en cada juego, para que se hagan una idea. Y no, no me refiero a los de competitivo que pasan horas (semanas) enteras buscando al Pokemon con IV's perfectas.**

 **Este fic al igual que el fic de MoonNaruSasu se sitúa en Sinnoh, pero, Tesselia/Unova, Kalos y Alola si aparecerán y tendrán una gran importancia en el fic. Y sip, Ash conocerá a Serena.**

 **Además de ello, quiero hablar respecto a la Megaevolución, que no seré el primero ni el ultimo en decir que creí que el Charizard de Ash tendría Megaevolución, pero no, la ranita de Naruto tuvo algo igual o más poderoso solo para que lo liberen al final :T**

 **En todo caso, al igual que muchos de nosotros, Ash buscara las Megapiedras respectivas para cada Pokemon para luego enterarse de que aun no atrapa a ese Pokemon.**

 **Siguiendo con el tema de la Megaevolución, habrá algunas nuevas, más que nada porque hace poco jugué Pokemon Insurgence, un increíble Fan Game con mega evoluciones nuevas y un sistema de armadura para los Pokemon que planeo integrar (Por Mewtwo más que nada)**

 **Hay un pequeño detalle que estuve pensando, con Brock y Misty, ¿ellos traicionaran al cenizas? No, ¿Por qué? Porque no quiero que lo hagan, ellos fueron los primeros compañeros de Ash, ni que decir de dos lideres de gimnasio muy queridos, venga, que hemos luchado con ellos en Pokemon Rojo, Rojo Fuego/Azul/Verde, Verde Hoja, y en Pokemon Heart Gold y Soul Silver, en el manga y el anime son los únicos que siempre son personajes que por nada del mundo traicionarían a Ash. Al menos no sin ser OOC completos.**

 **Algo parecido paso con Delia, ¿Debería hacerla mala y generar que Ash tenga un pasado más oscuro, o dejarla siendo buena y dejarle un muy leve soporte?**

 **Gracias a la ayuda de mi hermanito Eien no Hiryu, se me ocurrió una tercera opción, misma que se ve en él "ya no tenía hogar al que volver" de Ash antes de tratar de suicidarse.**

 **Otra cosa, tampoco hare a Ash un emo con superpoderes… bueno, no la parte de emo, él estará triste los primeros capítulos, pero Ash por defecto es alguien que ama a sus Pokemon y que nunca dejaría de pelear con ese dolor, alguien que todo el momento es un deprimido enojado por eso no es un Ash que cualquiera pueda decir que ES Ash.**

 **Otra cosa que decir, es que DESPRECIO a Paul, con toda mi alma, como persona y personaje, lo desprecio. Es alguien que maltrata a sus Pokemon porque puede hacerlo, ni siquiera puedo decir que es un tipo de entrenamiento diferente, porque es mucho más adecuado entrenar a un Pokemon arduamente y con amor, que el "método" de Paul, es quitar lo segundo y quitar también todo cuidado que le puedas poner a un Pokemon.**

 **Tomen a Chimchar como un ejemplo, evoluciono** _ **solo**_ **cuando estuvo con Ash, solo pudo sacar su verdadera fuerza cuando dejo de estar con Paul, mi problema principal no es eso, es el hecho de que los escritores tuvieron un fanboyismo absoluto con él, de que sus acciones no tuvieran consecuencia, de que insultara a lideres de gimnasio que ya se sabe que se limitan al nivel del entrenador que enfrentan (diablos, que algunos lideres de hecho son más fuertes que el alto mando) y que el siempre tienen la "razón" y que todo aquel que no este de acuerdo con él es solo un estúpido. En nombre de Necrozma, que Cynthia de todas las personas prácticamente fangirlio después de enfrentarse a él, ¡Cynthia! ¡La misma cuyo Garchomp se viola a nuestro inicial "admiro" al cretino más grande de la franquicia!**

 **Green/Gary al menos es un buen rival, porque a pesar de su arrogancia, es tolerable, es cómicamente ganador (enserio, ¿Qué chico de 10 años tiene un grupo de Fangirls y conduce autos?) Pero incluso él que supuestamente "usa mal a sus Pokemon" es porque los usa como un niño rico que descubrió un nuevo juguete, nunca se dijo que abusase físicamente de ellos. (Enserio, mandar a tus Pokemon a matarse entre ellos, es decir con ataques que realmente le pueden hacer daño y no los curas después de ello, es algo que un sociópata Y un estúpido haría)**

 **Silver al menos tiene un mínimo desarrollo de personaje y una razón para ser así, ¡es el hijo del chingado Giovanni! La entera personalidad de Paul es porque su hermano perdió contra alguien con los tres jodidos Regis. El hecho de que trataron de hacer un segundo intento con Trip me hace feliz de que fallara rotundamente.**

 **Hablando del frente de batalla, al igual que el fic de MoonNaruSasu, el mostaza aceptara ser un cerebro de la frontera.**

 **Por penúltimo, el aura, ese Plot Device que muchos usan para volver a Ash un rompe ortos de Pokemon y humanos, ¿lo usare? Si, pero será más… complejo y poderoso que el aura que se ve en los otros fics.**

 **Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, el hecho de que Ash tendrá a todos los legendarios, pero no simplemente aceptaran estar en su equipo y estar guardados en el PC para toda la eternidad, Ash tendrá que pelear contra ellos para capturarlos. Ellos le ayudaran, pero él debe mostrar ser digno de ser su entrenador… más que nada, capturar a todos los Pokemon Legendarios es la razón de que el viajara entre regiones, capturando también a todos los Pokemon que pueda. Todo eso pasara en el lapso de tiempo 1 año y medio, es decir, Ash no participara en las ligas pero si se enfrentara a sus "rivales" en cada región (Vamos a ver como le gusta a Alan su Dragon Crow) y al equipo malvado de turno, si, hasta Guzma.**

Dato curioso referente a los legendarios superpoderosos como Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, etc. Ya que muchos se quejan del "Un niño de 10 años es capaz de atraparlos con una bola"

Este es un hecho que pone a decir que el anime es mejor que los videojuegos en ese caso, pero, para los que no jugaron Pokemon Perla, Diamante y Platino (o los que no se acuerdan) se sabe específicamente que el Arceus en los juegos (llamado como "Original One") es en realidad una manifestación física de la voluntad del Arceus original, un avatar con una parte infinitamente pequeña de su poder.

El "verdadero" Arceus es una entidad incorpórea y abstracta de la que todos los Pokemon y humanos (y en general, todo ser vivo) es parte. De forma similar, Dialga y Palkia son manifestaciones físicas de los conceptos del espacio y el tiempo, es decir, los verdaderos Dialga y Palkia SON el espacio y tiempo en si. Al igual que Giratina es la manifestación del concepto de antimateria y/o del mundo distorsión (dato establecido por Helio en Pokemon Platino)

De cierta forma, Arceus no es solamente esa deidad superpoderosa a la que cualquiera puede atrapar, en el evento de Arceus en HG/SS, Cynthia afirma que Arceus a aceptado al protagonista como su entrenador, es decir, que esta con nosotros por voluntad propia. (Lo mismo pasa en el evento cancelado en Platino, Perla y Diamante, donde es Arceus quien comienza la batalla)

El mismo profesor Serbal en las distintas versiones cuando le mostramos que "capturamos" a Palkia y Dialga dice que "las deidades están poniendo aprueba al entrenador" por lo que no solo no pelearon enserio y se dejaron capturar, sino que lo que capturamos son solo avatares con solo una parte del poder verdadero de ellos.

Pues algo parecido pasara aquí para dejar en claro que Arceus a pesar de ser una deidad, simplemente será el "Pokemon" de Ash porque el mismo así lo quiere.

Hablando de legendarios, quiero aclarar ciertas cosas respecto a ellos que los más conocedores de Pokemon sabrán, pero que para los que no, en algunos casos como las aves legendarias de Kanto, Latios y Latias, y otros cuantos, existen más de uno, razón por la que en las películas vemos a los tres Regis y Brandon en el frente de batalla tiene otros tres.

Sin embargo, en otros casos como el trio de dragones de Sinnoh y Unova, Regigigas, el trio de la creación de Hoen, Xerneas e Yveltal, etc. Solo existe uno de su especie. Quien sabe con los "perros" legendarios ya que es oficial que Tobias legendarios locos tenía un Entei, quien sabe si Ho-Oh estuvo reviviendo a varios Pokemon alrededor del mundo.

 **Uff, nunca había escrito tanto en una nota de autor XD.**

 **Dato curioso, mientras escribía esto, se me cayo la Tablet y ahora estoy con la pantalla semi rota :D**

 **Se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


End file.
